Now or Never (JohnVris Lemon)
by BotChamelyJeffersonthe3rd
Summary: John and Vriska enjoy a black-romcom together. Things lead to them getting freaky. Yeah, that's basically it.


"Teach me, then!"

"Teach you what?" He snarled, his fangs combing over his bottom lip that dripped his very golden essence. They stared into each-other's eyes. Hers smoldering with passion and shining brightly towards his lowly sickened gaze. The echoes of her heavy panting droned for what seemed like a long minute of them staring in amazement.

"How to hate," she finally sputtered, as her glossy blue blood spat on the ground.

She would never forget his ominous chuckle. She would never forget the loud tracking of his steel soled boots as they clipped on the hard tile. Closer he moved, yanking her up from the ground and her own mess. By her horn, he pulled her up and by her heart he played it finely, snaking a firm hand around her waist. Claws dipped into her soft skin and she crooned her neck back in a sick pleasure. To which he acknowledged her deranged fantasies and kissed her deeply.

" _Fin,_ " the movie played before fading to black with the end credits. Vriska stretched her arms, yawning as the film came to an end, "Man, how can dumb-blood watch this crap!" She laughed and rubbed her eyes turning to her partner, "I almost fell asleep watching-," to which she found him a bit teary eyed at the screen, "I-I mean… It wasn't that bad… It was really… I don't know- sweet?"

John wiped his eyes before turning back to Vriska with amazement, "So that's what your relationships are like!? Are they always that badass!?"

"In my experience," Vriska pondered, "yeah!"

Their short conversation about her hate-life was tuned out by a loud ringing. They both turned towards the clock and grumbled. "Well," he chuckled, getting up from the couch, "It was nice of you to show me your weird black romcoms! It kinda reminds me of Earth's movies! Except with less bleeding..." His hand arched behind his head awkwardly as he snickered at the thought. "But I'd better get going, Dave and Rose are probably waiting for me." John looked down, hoping to find another reason to stay just even the teeniest bit longer. His time with her was relaxing, fun, and dare-he-say even the slightest bit romantic? John didn't know why but their on-again/off-again relationship was starting to bewilder him even to the point where he didn't know what they were or even if they were going to be.

He turned and placed his hand on the doorknob, feeling the cold metal in his palm for what seemed like an eternity in the back of his mind. Just as he was about to turn the handle Vriska wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed up against his back. Her cheek nestled in-between his shoulder blades as she cuddled closer. "Are you sure you have to go," she mumbled just loud enough.

"I guess I can stay for a bit longer." A mischievous smirk came to his lips as he turned around and picked up the young woman into his arms playfully. He pulled her over his shoulder as far as he could and listened to her cute dorky laugh. With a careless toss she landed on the couch and was met with a goofy-grinned Egbert who pounced on top of her.

"John!" she snorted and she pulled her arms around his neck. He leaned in close to her shoulder. The low hush of every slow breath he made could be felt under her chin. They settled and clung closer together, the sweet rhythmic feel of each-other's heart beat melting into a soothing sync. John looked up at Vriska. It was a position that he strained his eyes just to see her sweet lips curve into a smile. He gave a pleased expression and continued cuddling.

After about fifteen minutes of the relaxing silence the air grew tense and John could feel Vriska's heart beat faster. It was unsettling. Every time John wanted to get up and ask he felt a pinch in his throat. He didn't want to ruin their sweet moment just because he was paranoid. If anything, he just wanted to lie there beside her until the sun came up, or at least until his friends arrived to check on him. They didn't trust Vriska the way he did. She always mislead them to think different of her. John knew her though, John saw past her arrogance and lunacy, he saw a girl who loved to have fun, someone trying so hard to change; he saw a girl he liked and wanted to continue to like. Most didn't see her the way he did. So beautiful, so crazy, so funny, so wonderful, and there she was, in his arms. He didn't want that moment to end. As the tension grew thicker he buried his face in the croon of her neck and sighed.

"John," she spoke, breaking the silence. He replied with a questioning muffle. "John, what are we?"

His eyes went wide and Vriska's heart beat louder and louder. It thumped against her chest, ready to break free. Anxious just to hear his answer. What were they?

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Egbert! You know exactly what I mean."

"Well," he started, moving up to gaze into her eyes, "I'd like to think that we're together…"

"Oh…" she sighed, pushing him off her and getting up off the couch. Straightening her hair, she looked at the other end of the room, trying not to make eye contact. "I think it's time you got back to your friends."

"Vriska…" he murmured, outstretching his hand to her.

"It's gotten late, they're probably worried about you being with me. I'll see you around…"

"What's going on with you?" He questioned abruptly, John's tone grew a sharp tongue as he went after her, "I thought we were having a great time!" Vriska's wrist was clamped on tight to as her body turned to John who saw cerulean stained streams roll down her cheek. "Vriska? Oh my god, I'm so sorry did I hurt you-?"

"It's fine," she whimpered rubbing away her tears, "I just thought you saw me more than just… a moirail…"

"Moy-ee-rale? You mean that weird friendship between the cat girl and sweat dude?" He softened his grip and lifted his other hand to graze her soft face. "Listen, I don't know much about your complicated romantic quadra-dealies- or whatever they are- but I like you. Not like how Dave likes music or how Karkat likes to rant, but how I like you in a red way! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you like thi-!"

John was cut off by many things. The sweet scent of her hair as it bounced over her shoulder, how her cheeks were flushed bright blue so beautifully, but what caught John by the most surprise was how soft her lips were pressed against his. His eyes shot open but were slowly drawn back down by her sweet radiating heat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed heart to heart with him. His hands slid down her back, caressing each indent, each bump and ripple from her clothes, all the way down to her waist.

Their tender embrace left them both speechless. Words could not express the moment so clearly as they felt it. How warm their bodies were that they practically melted together. She lifted her hand to the side of his face and gently departed from their kiss. John stared dumbfounded as he watched her eyes lazily open with a sincere look of plead. Begging almost- begging for him to continue while her cerulean hue continued to tint graciously on her face. An embarrassing sight to witness, but John was no better. Just the look of her, his snarky-all-knowing girl finally subjecting into a helpless mess in his arms. It was enough to gently make his knees buckle and his face burn bright red.

"John…" she whispered, a smirk quirking on the end of her lip, "You seem to be getting ahead of yourself."

"Speak for yourself," he chuckled, "I'm not the one who looks like a blue raspberry!"

"Earth Raspberries come in that color?" she sneered, trying to hide the enormous grin she was holding back.

"I don't think so," he smiled. John reached under Vriska and swooped up under her legs to carry her. "But then again I don't know a lot of things."

Vriska reached over and kissed him again. His lips were stained blue from her lipstick and they both giggled at the blotches she was leaving all over his face. John continued across her house and up the stairs of her hive. In his arms she hung lazily but her torso stayed put close to his heart, sure not to fall from his grip.

He carried her over to her room where he jokingly kicked open the door. "What're we doing in my block?"

"Well um…" he said, looking around the messy room, "I was, um, hoping to find a bed…"

"A bed? What's that? One of your ridiculous Earth items?"

"It's a thing that you sleep on! It's made of a mattress and sheets and pillows and stuff!"

"You guys sleep _on_ things? All we have is a recuperacoon." She pointed over to a large blue tub of slime. Just the thought made shivers roll down John's spine.

"Well then… How're we supposed to…" John placed Vriska down carefully and continued to examine the room. Rolling out a chair from beneath her computer desk he pulled the back of the chair seeing how far it would bend. "I guess this could work… But…"

"Why, what do you wanna do?" She asked, leaning against the wall impatiently.

"Well I thought that… I don't know… If you really wanted to we could have a little fun…" he mumbled, quickly bursting into a flurry of red blush, "I-I mean only if you were cool with it of course! D-Do Trolls even… do it like humans?"

Vriska's face burned blue again and she looked down. The loud tapping her foot broke John from his search. She looked completely mortified, just standing there with the thought of him staining her mind. She fidgeted every now and then, embarrassed at how rather quickly John was taking things.

"Y-Y'know…" she spoke up, "Trolls don't usually do _it_ in a 'bed…'"

"Then how? Do we need something?"

"Yeah, a bucket…" she grumbled, completely blue from the shameless use of the word. "Wait… There's no imperial drone so… do we even really need one now?"

John pressed her up against the wall. He stared her down and she gazed back in amazement. Vriska's heart raced with every second he got closer to her. She closed her eyes and waited for him. Just his touch alone to make her feel everything. John moved her part from her eyes and smiled.

"You're so much prettier when your hair doesn't get in the way of your eyes!"

Vriska felt a thump in her heart. A tender string being pulled. She didn't want him to get her all worked up for nothing but maybe- just maybe- she needed him to. Her eyes looked up at him in wonder. His cute geeky laugh, the way his nose scrunched whenever she found him chuckling or giggling, the warm red hue that cascaded across his weird human skin tone. He was pure magic in her eyes and she felt her heart bounce at his very smile.

With a quick pounce John was tackled to the floor and Vriska gawked at the position she found herself in. Head over heels and on top of a surprised Egbert. She leaned in and kissed his lips that she has been craving. The tender sweetness running rampantly through her head as she continued at him. She felt the warm embrace of his arms tug at her sides and she followed suit with her soft, nimble hands pressed firmly against his chest.

A strange member came pressing at her lip and John persisted against her opening with his tongue. It was a strange Earth custom that she had remembered so eloquently described by, John's friend, Dave. She continued with caution, taking his advice, and slowly opened her mouth. A swarm of heat came rushing to her as his tongue writhed inward. Their tongues played, swirling and mixing one over the other, fighting for dominance. Her eyes lit up at the thought of the challenge and continued furiously. Her tongue crashed against his and pushed her way into his mouth. Vriska looked up to see John's face flushed red up to his ears. He was enjoying her mild dominance and she was enthusiastic about the new pleasures that boiled inside her with every move they made.

John's hands trailed swiftly down her waist where he grasped firmly on her ass. She jolted in surprise but quickly composed herself and continued making out with her partner. Vriska pulled back from their kiss, a thin line of drool reaching from their lips like a spider's web. They panted, their huffs of warm breath radiating to the room. John moved his hands away from her jeans and snaked them under her shirt. Up from her stomach they roamed, feeling her soft skin along the way. She was an extremely skinny and fit woman and John's fingertips could feel every muscle, every bone, every ripple and bump, all the way to her chest. He looked up at her one more time to see if there was any deny in what he would do. John watched her back arch and her face blushed to hell. She looked as if scared but in ecstasy. With so he continued cautiously. Slow and steady.

He took hold of her breasts and cupped them gently. They squeezed and released, taking in their perky shape from outside her bra. It was hard to feel anything soft outside of the padding, they just felt round to him. With another squeeze he heard Vriska yelp, moaning at the subtle touch. With a reach around John fiddled with her bra hook. After several tries it snapped off and he tried to remove it. He slid up her shirt and bra leaving her exposed torso out for his pleasure. His hands moved back to position, cupping her silken breast and pressing and squeezing.

Staring in bewilderment he watched as her lovely body rose up and down with every panting breath. Her blue tinted nipples perked up at the touch of his fingers and euphoria had filled her entire body. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him, she needed him. And with a quick thought of action she unbuttoned her jeans as they loosely slid down her thighs. Her member wriggled out in a frenzy of cerulean ooze, slippery and shiny as it pressed fair against John's stomach.

His eyes went wide, "W-What is that thing!?" he shouted, jumping back in surprise.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Vriska asked, pouting. "Not big enough?"

"No, it's the fact that you HAVE one! I thought you were a girl!"

"I am a girl, see?" She pushed up her breasts and snarled at him, "Why, don't you have one?"

"Of course, I do but-!"

"But what?"

"I don't swing that way! Vriska, I'm not a homosexual!"

Vriska got up and strode closer to Egbert. She pressed up against his chest, her long tentacle writhing up against him. "And I'm not a boy. John there's nothing to be shy about, just give it a try. Please?"

John looked at her, an unsure smile perking up as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Listen," he murmured, "I-I don't know how to feel about this… Your species is pretty weird and well… How would this even work?"

"Well, if you just sit back and trust me," she smirked, "I could show you." John looked around- contemplating about the idea, then looked back at her with a slight smile and nodded. "Great, but first of all," she snickered, unbuttoning his pants and tugging at them, "you're gonna have to lose these."

Waves of doubt came shooting after Egbert's mind as he pulled down his pants and boxers. He stood there, naked from the waist down, completely mortified. "W-What now?"

"Well," Vriska purred as her member coiled around John's, "How about we just stick to the basics for a while until you get ready." She watched her lover throw back his head in a moan as her tentacle started stroking his member. It slowly stroked, pumps of cerulean oozing from the tip onto his manhood. He bit his lip and Vriska took hold of his hands. Their fingers intertwined and they continued. Her movements growing faster and faster. Their moans purred beneath their tongues and sang in harmony against her hive's walls. John, groaning loudly in pleasure, had stumbled, back to the wall. Serket followed, her tentacle slipping and sliding over his cock.

He started to pant, "Vriska, I-I'm gonna-!" With very little restraint Egbert had climaxed, his white cum mixing over the blue juices that coated him. Vriska smirked and turned him around, pressing his face and torso firmly against the wall. "V-Vriska," he yelped in surprise, "what're you doing?"

"Moving past the basics," she whispered, "you are ready, right?"

He was a little unsure with the sudden turn of events, but complied anyways. His heart beat faster. Pounding right against his chest it thumped, ready to launch out. Up against his entrance John felt a warm slip, twirling around his opening carefully. Vriska wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his ear, "Get ready."

John gasped at the sudden feel as she lunged her bulge forward. Her tentacle slipped in with ease and slithered in all the way to the base slowly. Then she stopped, her chest pressed up against her lover's shoulder blades. John moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the walls in a deep pleasure.

"V-Vriska," he continued to moan.

"See I told you you'd like it, now just relax," she pulled her hips back and she heard her lover groan again in enjoyment.

In an out she pressed deeper into his opening. Her member wriggled around inside him, slipping and squirming to his satisfaction. He cried out in yelps and squeaks of delight with every thrust. Louder he got as Vriska began to toy and tease him. Leaning in to kiss and nibble at his neck her free hand made it's way down to his hip where she took hold of his cock and continued to get the moans of excitement out of his throat.

She listened closely to those sounds he made, every gasp and grunt, every cute little squeal of pleasure, she listened and went faster accordingly. How she'd longed to be inside him, to hear him shout her name in ecstasy. With every stimulation she gave him he cried louder and louder. His body's never felt that way before, and yet now he couldn't imagine it feeling like anything else.

Vriska thrust her hips harder, their moans morphing together in ultimate sexual euphoria. "Oh John," she panted, "I-I think I'm gonna-!"

"Vriska, I'm-!"

And in a sudden flash their heart beats risen and slowed. Puddles of a foamy cerulean and white painted the ground. Vriska let go and John fell in her arms in exhaustion.

"Hey… Vriska," he murmured, the hush of his voice bringing a sudden tranquil to the room.

"Yes, John?" She asked, turning to her new matesprit.

"Next time warn me, ok?"

"Ok, nerd." Vriska teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, and Vriska?"

"What, John?"

"I love you."

Serket paused for a moment, eyes wide in a sudden enlightenment. With a short break from the subject she moved her head down and nuzzled into the croon of his neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
